Barges are lashed together and pushed by tugs as a means of river transportation of bulk items such as grain, coal, sand, ore, and similar cargo. In order to navigate properly the barges must be lashed taut so they can be maneuvered around bends in a river, through locks and follow navigational channels. These barges typically are bound together with cable or chains passing around and between levels on the various barges. Interspersed along the lines are turnbuckles which are used for tightening the lines when connecting barges together and loosening them for removal when disconnecting the barges.
Barge turnbuckles have a ratchet mechanism on them with a stem over which a pipe handle may be attached for leverage in rotating the turnbuckle in the tightening and loosening operations. This ratchet turnbuckle operating mechanism, while it has a high mechanical advantage, requires a lot of physical exertion, particularly in the use of arm and back muscles of the operator. In rearranging a typical string of 15 barges, as many as 24 ratchet mechanisms must be loosened and then tightened just to go through a three barge wide, three barge long lock, for example. Then the operation is reversed and the barges rearranged for towing to the next lock. Thus, a lot of work is involved just navigating the 29 locks along the Mississippi River.